G36C
G36C – niemiecki karabin automatyczny produkowany przez firmę Heckler & Koch od 2001 roku, jedna z odmian karabinu G36 będącego na wyposażeniu wojsk niemieckich i hiszpańskich. Wystąpił w grach Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 i Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kampania G36C po raz pierwszy pojawia się w misji "P.N.". Występuje również we wszystkich misjach SAS, choć nigdy w misjach USMC. Każdy egzemplarz G36C ma zamontowany celownik kolimatorowy TASCO, nigdy nie występuje w wersji z celownikiem mechanicznym, podobnie jak M4A1. W kampanii G36C ma unikalną cechę - ma bardzo dobrą celność, nawet, gdy gracz strzela z biodra. W multiplayerze niestety, celność ta została pogorszona i G36C ma taką samą celność przy strzelaniu z biodra, co każdy karabin automatyczny. Multiplayer W multiplayerze G36C jest odblokowywane na poziomie 37. Warto wspomnieć, że posiada jedną z najszybszych animacji wyciągania broni (z wyjątkiem tej w M16A4), która jest porównywalna z tą w pistoletach. Oznacza to, że zmiana broni na G36 jest tak samo szybka, co zmiana na pistolet. Atut Przesada jest idealną alternatywną dla noszenia broni krótkiej. G36C ma taką samą moc, co karabin M4A1, jednak strzela się z niego nieco inaczej. Wybór G36C lub M4A1 jest kwestią gustu, gdyż karabiny te mają swoje zalety i wady. G36C posiada mały współczynnik kołysania się podczas celowania, małą szybkostrzelność, zapewne gorsze przyrządy celownicze i większy odrzut niż M4A1. M4A1 jest bardziej popularny, gdyż odblokowuje się na niższym poziomie niż G36C. Wspomniane bronie korzystają z tej samej amunicji, więc gracz może uzupełniać swoją amunicję z upuszczonych G36C lub M4A1. Większość graczy wybiera atut Moc obalająca, ale Podwójny strzał jest równie, jeśli nie bardziej skuteczny. Podwójny strzał nieznacznie zwiększa odrzut podczas celowania i umożliwia szybsze strzelanie. Bandolier potrafi zlikwidować problem wyczerpywania się amunicji, a Pewne celowanie czyni G36C lepszym na małych dystansach. Po zamontowaniu tłumika G36C staje się cichą, śmiercionośną bronią, którą można używać na średnich i dużych dystansach. Do G36C można dołączyć granatnik, tłumik, Celownik laserowy i ACOG. Kolimator jest najczęściej wybieranym dodatkiem wśród większości graczy, ale z powodu niższego kołysania się w porównaniu z innymi broniami kompatybilnymi z ACOGiem, ACOG jest równie dobrze skuteczny. Dodatki * Granatnik * Celownik laserowy * Tłumik * Celownik ACOG Galeria G36_4.png|G36C bez dodatków G36iron_4.png|Przyrządy celownicze G36C-reload_CoD4.png|Przeładowywanie G36C Reddotsp_4.png|G36C z kampanii Reddotironsp_4.png|Przyrządy celownicze G36C z kampanii Gazz.png|Gaz z G36C Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 G36C miał początkowo pojawić się w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, ale został wycięty podczas produkcji gry. Można jednak go znaleźć w plikach gry. Jednak G36C może być uzyskany w tej grze w 2 misjach specjalnych: Zawieszenie i Wraki. Należy wtedy wpisać komendę "give g36c_reflex". Jak sugeruje nazwa kodu jest on wyposażony w Celownik Reflex z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 G36C powrócił w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Jest widoczny na trailerze trybu Przetrwanie Operacji Specjalnych z zamontowanym celownikiem kolimatorowym. Jest bardzo podobny do wariantu z Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, z wyjątkiem magazynków, które nie są już częściowo przezroczyste. Posiada tą samą szybkostrzelność, odrzut, obrażenia, ale też nieco inną animację przeładowania oraz swój własny granatnik AG36. Multiplayer G36C jest odblokowywany na poziomie 42, ale jest dostępny na starcie w domyślnej klasie, wyposażony w granatnik i celownik kolimatorowy. Dodatki *Celownik laserowy *M320 (podwieszany granatnik) *Strzelba *Celownik ACOG *Celownik holograficzny *Czujnik pulsu *Celownik hybrydowy *Powiększone magazynki *Celownik termiczny Galeria G36c_1st_person.png|G36C z AG36 i celownikiem kolimatorowym G36C_Reload.png|Przeładowywanie G36C 230553_2104901422018_1229972594_32620782_7855283_n.jpg|Render G36C z MW3 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance (do uzupełnienia) Call of Duty: Heroes Jest na wyposażeniu dwóch żołnierzy, którzy patrolują bazę gracza. Ciekawostki Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Plastikowy magazynek G36C zawsze jest pełny naboi, niezależnie od stanu amunicji w magazynku; *Dźwięk strzału G36C w pierwszej osobie jest taki sam, jak dźwięk strzału G3 w trzeciej osobie. *G36C z celownikiem ACOG jest faworytem Gaza, który używa go we wszystkich misjach z wyjątkiem misji "Zaciemnienie", Zbędna załoga i "Nie można walczyć w Sali Wojennej", gdzie używa M4A1 lub W1200. *G36C jest pierwszą bronią otrzymywaną w "Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare". *Model karabinu w multiplayerze zawsze posiada zamontowany celownik kolimatorowy Tasco, niezależnie od zamontowanych dodatków. *Ikonka zawsze ukazuje karabin z celownikiem TASCO, niezależnie od zamontowanych dodatków. *Linijki tekstu znalezione w plikach gry świadczą o tym, że miał występować granatnik AG36, który miał być dodatkiem do G36C. *Przełącznik rodzaju ognia w karabinie jest ustawiony na półautomat, mimo że G36C strzela ogniem seryjnym. *Mimo że jego produkcja zaczęła się w 2001 roku to występuje w misji Wszyscy w kamuflażu kiedy misja rozgrywa się 1996 roku. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Jeden z motywów PS3/XBOX 360 Modern Warfare 2 zawiera G36C z celownikiem TASCO, który nie pojawił się w tej grze. Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3: Defiance Kategoria:Usunięta zawartość Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered